Never Alone Version 2
by Ookima
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR. Sasuke and Neji are Anbu Captains, Naruto decides it’s time to celebrate. But then Tsunade wants to see the new Anbu Captains to hand them a mission that concerns a missing-nin they know… Pairings: NejiNaruNeji-SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 2  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 1 : Missing-nin  
  
Synopsis : Now that Sasuke and Neji are Anbu Captains, Naruto decides it's time to celebrate. But then Tsunade wants to see the new Anbu Captains to hand them a mission that concerns a missing-nin they know ... And things don't go at all like they were suppose to ...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later on )  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy ! And in this chapter,  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
- Byakugan – White Eyes - Description: This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.  
  
- Sharingan – Description : A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================  
  
*Ramen Shop*  
  
Naruto still acted like a child when it came to his favorite food, some still wondered how he managed to survive without eating many fruits and vegetables, as the boy sat down at a table for 4 people, as he urged his love and best friend to sit down quickly.  
  
"Come on!" Naruto waved his hand at the two Anbus.  
  
"The idiot will never change ..." Sasuke thought as he sat down on the opposite side of Naruto and Neji.  
  
"So what are you guys having?" Naruto asked with a smile.  
  
"Same as you, but just one bowl." Neji replied as Sasuke nodded without saying a single word.  
  
Naruto raised his hand in the air as he gave out the order to the chef, as he then sat back down and placed an arm behind Neji's neck and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sasuke's eyes of course caught this as he slightly felt uncomfortable, since even after the years, Sasuke still cared a lot for the little blond, but never showed it to anyone. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts as he remembered the time he convinced Neji to go back to talk to Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
--- 5 Years Ago ---  
  
"Do you really love Naruto?" Sasuke asked without hesitation  
  
"Nani!?" Neji let out as anger started to build up again  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself" Sasuke commented  
  
"What is it to you Uchiha?" Neji asked  
  
"Look, dobe loves you. Whatever he did or said, just go talk to him about it." Sasuke started  
  
"Are you actually giving me advice Uchiha?" Neji replied  
  
"Because when you're not around, Naruto isn't happy........." Sasuke trailed off as he avoided eye contact  
  
"And how would you know that?" Neji asked with curiosity  
  
"Because I'm the one that picked him off the ground and he was crying because of the fight he had with you" Sasuke replied with some angry tone  
  
A moment of silence occurred as Neji lowered his eyes to the ground. He didn't know that Naruto actually cried because of him again.  
  
"Look, just go talk to him." Sasuke told the boy  
  
"Why......... Why are you helping us anyway?" Neji asked with hesitation  
  
"Because in Naruto's eyes, I'm only his best and only friend. It could never go further than that. If I can't be his lover, I'm happy enough to be there when he needs me the most. And to fix up his stupid mistakes." Sasuke answered with a bit of sadness in his voice  
  
Neji smiled a little upon hearing the last phrase when he knew it was mostly true. He closed his eyes as he started to walk away again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with worry  
  
Sasuke took a step and extended his hand to stop Neji once more from leaving, when the Hyuga stopped himself.  
  
"Going for a walk in the Village" Neji replied as he continued on his way  
  
Sasuke smiled lightly, as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.  
  
"Looks like I didn't have to drag you there after all." Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke holds back the unshed tears that started to gather in his eyes as he lifted up his head to have a nice view of the full moon.  
  
"You did the right thing Sasuke." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder  
  
Sasuke leaned his head to the right, as he felt the comforting touch of his sensei on his shoulder.  
  
"As long as he's happy, I'll be happy." Sasuke let out  
  
Sasuke could no longer hold back his tears, as they slowly fell down from his eyes and onto his cheeks.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Ramen Shop*  
  
Sasuke felt a light sting on his forehead as he finally came back to reality to notice that Naruto leaned over half the table and poked him on the forehead.  
  
"Stop that you idiot!" Sasuke let out as he slapped away the blonde's hand.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked as he regained his seat, and still waited for his food to arrive.  
  
"Nothing." Sasuke answered as his eyes looked away.  
  
"You're lying." Neji commented as his eyes locked with those of the Uchiha.  
  
"My problem not yours." Sasuke answered as he stared with cold eyes at the Hyuga.  
  
"Come on guys! Be nice to each other, this is the last night we're all together before you both go on your mission. So try to act like friends ne?" Naruto tapped on Neji's shoulder as he gave a big smile as Sasuke.  
  
Both crossed their arms as they looked away, while Naruto let out a sigh, before he noticed the tray filled with ramen bowls that came their way. He suddenly stood up and hit the table with his fists as he couldn't wait for his food to arrive.  
  
"Food food food food." Naruto repeated as the waitress handed him the tray and quickly walked away.  
  
Naruto lost no time as he slurped his ramen into his mouth with the help of his Chinese sticks, as Neji and Sasuke simply stared at the boy, of how his eating habits had yet improved over the years.  
  
"Naruto, if you continue to eat like that you're going to choke on it." Sasuke pointed out as he grabbed his chopsticks and ate slowly.  
  
"Uchiha's right, although it could be interesting if it happened ..." Neji trailed off in hopes that Sasuke hadn't heard his last words.  
  
"I never choked on anything in my entire life ..." Naruto replied as he slurped some more ramen into his mouth and looked down into his bowl.  
  
"Yeah right. How about that time you and me took a bath together, in the nude?" Sasuke reminded the blond as he smirked.  
  
"NANI!?" Naruto yelled out loud enough for the entire Village to hear him, as he stared at the Uchiha prodigy.  
  
Naruto's eyes were wide open, as he dropped his chopsticks on the table, when a certain substance suddenly covered Sasuke's entire face. The Uchiha had only time to close his eyes as the liquid, mixed with some noodles, slowly fell on the table, as he gave a death glare at the boy who sat before him.  
  
Upon hearing the words, Sasuke, Naruto, nude in a bath together, Neji had choked literally and spat out his ramen soup that was in his mouth across the table, where Uchiha Sasuke was currently sitting there.  
  
Naruto couldn't help but laugh his butt off at seeing the scene between the his lover and his best friends, as Neji wiped off his mouth clean with a napkin, while Sasuke, started to get the sticky stuff off his face, with a towel.  
  
After a minute of silence, both Anbus were now clean as they both glared at the young Jounin, for his loud laughter and of what he said.  
  
"You never told me that you and Uchiha were nude in a bath, together ..." Neji repeated the sentence as he glared at the blond.  
  
"Don't worry Neji, Sasuke didn't mean it, it's not even true anyway, he just said that to get a reaction out of you, and I think he did ..." Naruto started to laugh again as he placed his hand in front of his mouth to cover his laughter.  
  
"I would have appreciated if you hadn't spilled everything on me though." Sasuke commented as he placed his ramen aside, since it was now contaminated by Neji's own ramen and saliva.  
  
"That's your own damn fault." Neji replied as he tossed aside his bowl as well, no longer hungry.  
  
"Come on you guys, you're acting like ... You're acting worse than me ..." Naruto commented as he finally finished his bowl.  
  
As Sasuke and Neji prepared to scold the blond Jounin, a team of Anbu entered the restaurant and stopped in front of their table. All three young men simply stared up at the Anbus, as they waited to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji, Hokage-sama wants to see you both immediately." The leader informed them with a neutral tone.  
  
"What is it this time?" Naruto asked without any thought to it.  
  
"You don't have the rank to know this information. Uchiha and Hyuga, please come with us." The Anbu leader demanded as he stepped aside so that the two Anbu Captains could step out.  
  
Neji stood up first, as Sasuke soon followed, while Naruto was left in the dark, as usual. One of the Anbu seem to mumbled something that caught both boys ears.  
  
"I still can't believe it's still alive ..." A lower ranked Anbu mumbled, as he thought no one heard him.  
  
Sasuke's fists clenched, as Neji activated his Byakugan without any second thought, as the Hyuga grabbed the Anbu who spoke that way by the neck and pinned him against the wall, while he applied enough pressure so this so called shinobi had trouble to breathing.  
  
Sasuke simply made sure that the other two wouldn't interfere, as Neji would talk some sense into that Anbu, as he used his new rank as a defense. Naruto stood up as he placed a hand on Neji's shoulder to calm him down before he actually killed the shinobi.  
  
"Neji, he isn't worth it ..." Naruto whispered to his lover's ear.  
  
"Fine ..." Neji cursed under his breath as he released the Anbu as this one gasped for the air that the Hyuga had deprived him from.  
  
Sasuke looked over to see Neji calm down as he's eyes returned to focus on the two remaining Anbu, as he flared up his Sharingan.  
  
"Listen carefully, you better treat Naruto the with respects or else we'll make sure you never get any missions for the rest of your lives." Sasuke threatened them as he released them form his deadly grip.  
  
"You can't ..." An Anbu objected but that earned him the death glares of the Hyuga and Uchiha.  
  
"We can, after all we're the new Anbu Captains on your squad." Neji announced to them as Sasuke continued for him.  
  
"In other words, mess with him, you mess with us and 2 of the legendary sennins. So you better think twice before saying or doing anything to him." Sasuke warned them as he turned his back to them and walked out of the Ramen shop.  
  
Neji and Naruto followed, as they left the Anbu in the restaurant, while Naruto seemed slightly worried about what had just happened.  
  
--- In The Street ---  
  
Sasuke couldn't keep his anger inside of himself as he punched the object nearest to him, which happened to be a wall made of bricks.  
  
"You guys, you didn't have to do that you know ... With all the eyars that passed I don't really hear them anymore ..." Naruto started to explain, as Neji immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him backwards into a hug.  
  
"Don't put that mask on when we're around Naruto ..." Neji reminded the boy as he knew Naruto better than anyone.  
  
"Neji's right, they have no right to treat you that way. So as long as we're around, they better shut up unless they want to die so young." Sasuke tried in his own strange way to comfort the blond.  
  
Naruto truly smiled at the words his best friend spoke as well as his lover, as he then placed his own hands over Neji's. Sasuke stared a moment before slightly turning away, as he tried to place his own mask so no one would notice.  
  
"You should go, the old hag doesn't like her shinobis to be late ..." Naruto mumbled as Neji unwrapped his arms around his lover and stepped up to face Naruto.  
  
"Alright, but we'll come back to see you right after." Neji softly said as he kissed Naruto's lips and then turned towards the Uchiha.  
  
"Promise?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Promise." Neji answered as he stepped besides Sasuke.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come back even if I have to beat him." Sasuke replied in hopes to get a smile from his best friend.  
  
Sasuke succeeded to get a reaction out of the blond, but the reply he said was what surprised him the most and caught him off guard.  
  
"That applies to you too Sasuke. I want both your asses in my apartment after this meeting." Naruto demanded as he simply turned around and walked off.  
  
Naruto left two shocked Anbus, but after their brain assimilated the information they both exchanged looks, as they smiled lightly due to Naruto's sentence, before they headed for Tsunade's office.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
Both boys arrived in the office, as Shizume made sure to close the door behind them. Neji and Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, when they noticed how strange Tsunade seemed. She stood next to the window, as though she was lost in her thoughts when a small growl finally caught her attention.  
  
"I hate putting this on you boys, but I don't have any Anbu available for this kind of mission ..." Tsunade started to explain as she walked towards them.  
  
"Just say it." Sasuke coldly demanded as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"A missing-nin has been spotted near our borders. And so I can't give it to just anyone..." Tsunade trailed off.  
  
"You want us to hunt him down right?" Neji asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai." Tsunade answered as Sasuke didn't give her time to say much more.  
  
"Who?" Sasuke bluntly asked.  
  
"You never waste time do you?" Tsunade commented as this earned her a glare from both boys. "Anyway, you already know this missing-nin ..." She trailed off once more.  
  
"Who?" Neji and Sasuke asked more coldly this time as they were tired of waiting for the answer.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade finally spoke out the name as she locked eyes with Sasuke.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
YAY! I finally wrote version 2 of the sequel! Well I hope this gets better and hope to get many reviews because I really work my ass off here to give you updates on all my stories. I even ignore my poor boyfriend to write for you guys, so please REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again and Happy Easter!  
  
Until next time  
  
Ookima 


	2. Past Event

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 2  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 2 : Past Event  
  
Synopsis : Now that Sasuke and Neji are Anbu Captains, Naruto decides it's time to celebrate. But then Tsunade wants to see the new Anbu Captains to hand them a mission that concerns a missing-nin they know ... And things don't go at all like they were suppose to ...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later on )  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy ! And in this chapter,  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
- Byakugan – White Eyes - Description: This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.  
  
- Sharingan – Description : A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.  
  
- Chidori – A Thousand Birds - Description: This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
Both boys arrived in the office, as Shizume made sure to close the door behind them. Neji and Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, when they noticed how strange Tsunade seemed. She stood next to the window, as though she was lost in her thoughts when a small growl finally caught her attention.  
  
"I hate putting this on you boys, but I don't have any Anbu available for this kind of mission ..." Tsunade started to explain as she walked towards them.  
  
"Just say it." Sasuke coldly demanded as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"A missing-nin has been spotted near our borders. And so I can't give it to just anyone..." Tsunade trailed off.  
  
"You want us to hunt him down right?" Neji asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Hai." Tsunade answered as Sasuke didn't give her time to say much more.  
  
"Who?" Sasuke bluntly asked.  
  
"You never waste time do you?" Tsunade commented as this earned her a glare from both boys. "Anyway, you already know this missing-nin ..." She trailed off once more.  
  
"Who?" Neji and Sasuke asked more coldly this time as they were tired of waiting for the answer.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade finally spoke out the name as she locked eyes with Sasuke.  
  
-------  
  
"Isn't that ..." Neji began when he looked to his side to see a very angered shinobi.  
  
"Itachi is the shinobi known for whipping out the entire Uchiha clan, but left only one survivor. Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade informed the Hyuga, while her eyes remained on Sasuke.  
  
"That bastard's back ..." Sasuke growled as Sharingan appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Hai, since you are an Avenger, I thought you might want to be part of the team that eliminates him." Tsunade told them.  
  
"Why call upon me as well?" Neji asked since the tragedy had nothing to do with his clan.  
  
"You are both the strongest shinobis and you've already worked a few times together." Tsunade began her explanation as Neji interrupted her.  
  
"In other words, we already established in working in a team." Neji finished for her.  
  
"Hai. Surely Sasuke wouldn't' want me to assign another Anbu Captain he doesn't know correct?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"They are only three persons I trust with my life. Naruto, Kakashi and Neji." Sasuke replied as he started to calm down.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Tsunade stated as she returned to her desk.  
  
"When do we leave?" Neji asked as he remained calm.  
  
"At midnight." Tsunade replied, as grabbed a scroll on her desk and threw it at Sasuke.  
  
"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed it.  
  
"All the information concerning this mission along with the other Anbus that will be under both your command." Tsunade resumed what was in the scroll.  
  
"Is that all?" Sasuke asked coldly.  
  
"One last thing. Don't let your hate cloud your judgment. You're not alone and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want you to go up against Itachi alone either." Tsunade reminded the boy.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke thought as his eyes softened for a few seconds before he returned to his usual self. "I won't." He finished as he prepared to leave the room.  
  
"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Neji let out as he followed Sasuke to the door.  
  
Both boys left quietly, as Tsunade walked over to the window, as she took in a deep breath and released it slowly.  
  
"Kami protect them from harm ..." Tsunade softly spoke out as she saw both boys walk out of the tower and into the streets, on they way back to Naruto's apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
---- Just Outside ----  
  
Naruto turned the corner of the streets as he headed straight for the front door when he noticed a shinobi that seemed to be knocking on his door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as he stood a few meters away from the unknown shinobi.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" The female voice called out his name with joy as she turned around to come face to face with him.  
  
"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto raised his voice, also happy to see her.  
  
"I wanted to see Neji-nisan since he came back form his mission." Hinata replied as she stepped aside so Naruto could come up and unlock the door.  
  
"Well, he was, but I think something came up... But he should be back with Sasuke after their meeting with the old hag." Naruto explained as he walked up to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"Demo, he just came back ..." Hinata trailed off as she knew how Naruto could feel lonely when Neji was off on missions.  
  
"It's ok. Anyway, how about you come inside and we can talk until they arrive ne?" Naruto asked with his fox grin.  
  
"Hai." Hinata agreed, as she entered the apartment first, followed by Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha streets*  
  
Neji and Sasuke walked calmly in the streets, while Neji paid close attention to his friend, since this one had yet said a word since they left the Hokage's office.  
  
"Are you sure you should accept this ..." Neji started but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Hai. Just be sure to not tell Naruto who the missing-nin is." Sasuke coldly replied.  
  
"Why?" Neji asked a bit curious as he stopped walking and stared at Sasuke's back, who also came to a stop.  
  
"He would worry for nothing. And I do not wish the mistake to repeat itself again." Sasuke replied, as he turned around to meet the gaze of the Hyuga.  
  
"I see ..." Neji replied.  
  
Neji remembered the day that Sakura went to their apartment and informed them of Sasuke's disappearance, while Sasuke remembered how Naruto managed to save his life again and touch his heart once more.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
---- 4 Years Ago ----  
  
Neji had finally moved in with his lover, as he continued his missions as a Jounin, while Naruto remained a Chuunin at the time. The day was great, until a screaming pink haired girl broke down his front door, and almost tackled the blond shinobi to the floor.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Calm down." Naruto asked her nicely, although she gripped the fabric around his neck.  
  
"Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura continued her mumbles as Neji finally stepped and pulled the crazy girl off his love, and remained between the two to assure she wouldn't strangle him to death.  
  
"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he calmly asked and took back his posture.  
  
"Sasuke-kun and me overheard Tsunade-sama talking about Itachi being back in the Village." Sakura began to explain clearly.  
  
"Itachi? Oh no..." Naruto trailed off as he placed a hand over his face and showed his worries.  
  
"We have to stop him before Itachi kills Sasuke-kun! Please find him and bring him back!" Sakura pleaded the kitsune, as Neji began to worry about Naruto as well.  
  
"Neji let's go." Naruto stated as he grabbed his pouch and holster.  
  
"Iie." Neji firmly told him.  
  
"What? Why?" Naruto asked confused and angered.  
  
"We're not strong enough to go up against an S Class Missing-nin. I'll go get Gai-sensei and the others, while you stay here with Sakura." Neji informed him with a dead serious tone.  
  
"Demo ..." Naruto protested but Neji glared at him.  
  
"Naruto. Promise me you'll stay here." Neji demanded form the blond.  
  
"But Sasuke's my best friend, I can't just wait here and ..." Naruto protested again but Neji made it very clear.  
  
"Promise me." Neji repeated himself.  
  
"Fine. I promise." Naruto pouted. But what Neji didn't see, was that Naruto crossed his fingers behind his back while making the promise.  
  
Reassured that Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid, Neji left in search of his former sensei, as well as the other Jounins to inform them to the situation. Naruto walked towards the front door as he looked to his left, then his right, and finally ahead. He carefully closed the door as he then attached his holster to his right leg, as he quickly put on his Chuunin vest over his black fish net like shirt.  
  
"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she was confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm going after Sasuke." Naruto firmly replied, as he searched through the many boxes Neji had yet emptied.  
  
"But Neji just told you to ..." Sakura started until Naruto pulled out a small wooden box out of Neji's carton box.  
  
"I know, but while I said I promise, I crossed my fingers. There's no way in hell that I'm going to stand here and wait, when something might happened to Sasuke." Naruto replied as he turned his back on Sakura to open the small box.  
  
"You really care about him don't you?" Sakura asked with a low voice as she observed carefully of the Chuunin's reactions.  
  
Naruto grabbed some kunais form the box as he placed them into his holster until he heard the small phrase Sakura spoke. Naruto immediately froze, as he felt the stare of Sakura.  
  
"What... What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Sasuke's my best friend, of course I care about him." Naruto laughed as he placed in his holster the last kunai and turned around to face Sakura.  
  
"You don't even know where Itachi is!" Sakura reminded the boy.  
  
"If you were with Sasuke and he knew where Itachi was, then you know that as well." Naruto stated with a grin as he approached her.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sakura spoke his name.  
  
"Onegai." Naruto asked softly.  
  
"He was spotted where we took our Chuunin exam the first time." Sakura replied as she lowered her head.  
  
"Arigatou." Naruto thanked her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I'm bringing Sasuke back alive. So don't worry." Naruto finished before he left the apartment.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and turned around to grab Naruto from doing what he was about to do, when he was no longer in her sight.  
  
"You're lying ..." Sakura whispered as she sighed.  
  
---- Forest of Death ----  
  
Battle cries could be heard throughout the forest, as two pairs of red eyes pierced the darkness. On the ground, Itachi stood with his usual bored expression, down to his opponent. Sasuke kneeled on the ground, as a trail of blood could clearly be seen from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You're still not strong enough ..." Itachi informed his little brother.  
  
"Urousai! You'll pay for what you did to them! All of them!" Sasuke yelled out as he brought his hands together and started to perform Chidori.  
  
Blue chakra could clearly be seen at his feet as it slowly gathered into the palm of his left hand.  
  
"Just die!" Sasuke yelled out as he charged at his older brother.  
  
Itachi remained at his current position, as his little brother charged towards him. At the last moment, as Sasuke pushed his hand forward to Itachi's stomach, this one quickly vanished from Sasuke's sight.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke let out in surprise.  
  
"Perhaps I made a mistake to let you live." Itachi spoke as he appeared beside the young Uchiha.  
  
Itachi grabbed Sasuke's left wrist, where he held his chidori, as he pushed the young boy into the nearest tree. Chidori ripped the tree in half, as Sasuke fell to the ground.  
  
"Chikushou!" Sasuke cursed as he tried to stand up again.  
  
"Pathetic ..." Itachi mumbled as he walked towards his fallen little brother.  
  
Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck, as he lifted him off the ground, and held him against the tree. Sasuke's feet barely touched the ground, as the boy pulled a kunai in hopes to stab his brother, but Itachi simply pinned that arm down.  
  
"No matter how much time passes, you will never surpass me." Itachi spoke out, as he prepared to use the Menge Sharingan on his little brother.  
  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A familiar voice yelled out near Itachi and Sasuke.  
  
Itachi slightly turned his head, as he immediately released his grip from Sasuke's to stop the foot from meeting his face.  
  
"Kitsune ..." Itachi let out, as he held the blond in place.  
  
Itachi then pulled out a kunai as he stabbed Naruto in the chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he believed his best friend had just been killed, until the stabbed Naruto, was replaced by smoke.  
  
"Bunshin." Itachi let out as he returned his attention towards Sasuke who kneeled on the ground and panted hard due to the lack of oxygen from earlier.  
  
The moment Itachi turned around, he only saw a small glimpse of a blond shinobi that grabbed hold of his little brother, and jumped up in a tree, to put a safe distance between them.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Itachi knew their exact position, as he threw a few kunais. Naruto had no other choice but to jump out of the tree, with Sasuke, as he landed back on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, as his hand covered a deep wound in his shoulder, given to him earlier in the fight.  
  
"I wasn't going to let my best friend die." Naruto replied as he pulled out a kunai and pointed it towards Itachi.  
  
Unfortunately, even though they were strong, they were still not strong enough to go up against Itachi alone.  
  
"Kitsune. Come with me, and I will not kill my little brother." Itachi offered the deal.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going with you!" Naruto yelled back his reply, as Itachi then slightly smiled.  
  
Itachi then vanished from the eyes of both boys, while Naruto remained calm and paid attention to every little sound around him, to know from which side the older Uchiha would attack from.  
  
"Behind you!" Sasuke yelled out, but it was too late.  
  
By the time he warned Naruto, the boy only had time to turn his head, as he received a punch in the face. Naruto went tumbling a good 10 meters away from Sasuke, until a tree stopped him.  
  
Naruto spat out the blood in his mouth, as he slowly rose to his feet. But the moment he stood up, Itachi pinned the boy against the tree, as he held him there, his hands pressed painfully against the kitsune's shoulders.  
  
"It seems you left me no choice then to use this technique." Itachi informed him as his red eyes Sharingan glowed, while the three dots began to spin.  
  
"Naruto! Don't look into his eyes!" Sasuke warned his comrade, as his cursed seal, that Orochimaru gave him a year and a half ago, prevented his body from moving.  
  
"For 72 hours, you will see how Kyubi attacked this Village and killed many shinobis, that occurred, twelve years ago." Itachi slowly spoke out, as Naruto cried out in pain.  
  
Itachi let go of his grip, as the blond clutched his head in his heads and curled up into a ball on the ground. Itachi observed and seemed pleased that he could finally get Naruto as well as take another previous thing away from his little brother.  
  
"You are now mine ... My little kitsune..." Itachi let out as he then turned his attention towards Sasuke.  
  
"You ... Leave ... Him ... Alone..." Naruto mumbled through his cries.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke mumbled on his end, only able to watch.  
  
"I'm surprised you can still talk after what I did to you ..." Itachi informed him before he moved towards his little brother.  
  
"Stay away ..." Naruto ordered the older Uchiha with a serious and deadly tone of voice.  
  
Itachi turned around as he was beginning to be irritated by the constant mumbles of the blond, to only find Naruto standing up, surrounded by red chakra.  
  
"Nani?" Itachi let out a bit surprised to see him standing.  
  
Naruto's battle cry was heard as the chakra surrounding him, took more space, as the winds became more strong and violent. Itachi stepped back, as he crossed his arms before his face, from the wind as well as the soil who swirled around.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Sasuke ..." Naruto said as both hands still held his head, due to the pain he felt form the images of Kyubi's killing.  
  
"Such power ..." Itachi let out.  
  
"Leave!" Naruto demanded as his chakra became more violent and filled with the intent to kill.  
  
"I came here for you, I'm not about to ..." Itachi trailed off when he sensed a few more charkas coming his way. "I have no time to deal with Anbus and Jounins ..." Itachi told himself.  
  
"Red chakra?" Sasuke asked himself as he fell against the tree and then on the ground.  
  
"Perhaps I can acquire your power later." Itachi let out, as he then vanished from the grounds.  
  
Naruto's chakra calmed down, as this one fell to his knees, unable to take more pain. Much to his surprise, Sasuke noticed how Naruto crawled towards his position. Within minutes, Naruto fell next to Sasuke, as he rested his head on the boy's lap, his eyes barely opened.  
  
"Just let me rest here ..." Naruto let out as his body began to relax.  
  
"You idiot, you shouldn't have come! Nobody would of cared if something happened to me ..." Sasuke trailed off when he felt Naruto's hands grip the fabric of his pants.  
  
"I care ..." Naruto said his last words as darkness consumed him, while he relived the tragedy of Konoha, 12 years ago.  
  
Sasuke smiled lightly before he fell unconscious as well, due to his depletion of chakra.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
Neji still held a grudge against Sasuke that day, since Naruto stayed in the hospital for a week due to the mental attack he received by Itachi.  
  
"It's best if he doesn't know, so we won't have to worry about him following." Neji reminded the mistake he did 4 years ago.  
  
"I agree. I still can't understand how he stood up even after he got a taste of Menge Sharingan." Sasuke trailed off.  
  
"Having the Kyubi within him must have helped ..." Neji thoughts.  
  
"We better go before that idiot does something wrong again." Sasuke stated as he began to walk again.  
  
"Hai." Neji replied as he took one last look in the sky, before he followed.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Chapter 2 written! Hope you're all happy!, now I have to go and write version 1 too. I'll try to update as I can, it's just I have like two stories that take priority so far, so it might take up to 2 weeks before I can update certain stories, so sorry about that.  
  
And by the way, this was suppose to be a short chapter lol. But I had like many ideas all of a sudden and now I'm up to 16 pages. Oh well, I'll now work on the other versiona s well as A New Path.  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
RedMirage07 : Of course Itachi's there for Naruto! Why else would Itachi come back ne? Besides, he's my key character into the major twist I'm going to write ...  
  
BlueAngelFire : Glad you loved this version. I think this version is the best between the two.  
  
Muchacha : Yep, those three are young adults now, and situations are gonna get more interesting, I just hope I write good chapters, even though they can be sometimes short.  
  
Anael Razualle : Thanks for the flowers! * puts them in a nice vase on my computer desk * It helps me continue to write.  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Glad to know you like both versions, but I must warn you, something bad is going to happen, but I can't avoid it unfortunately ...  
  
EchoEcho : Indeed, my boyfriend understand how writing and updating my Naruto fics takes priority, so he's a good boyfriend. Thanks for the luck, I'll need it but believe me the plot is different in both and you'll find that out in the next chapter.  
  
Arbil : Among both versions, this one is my favorite, because originally this would have been the sole sequel, but then people wanted Neji to stay with Naruto since they aren't many fics on that sweet couple. So ideas for version one are still building in my mind, unlike this one where I know where I'm heading at. I just hope not to disappoint anyone you know?  
  
Rubymoon17 : I do hope not to disappoint you in either version of the sequel.  
  
Fushia : I update as I can since I need to update like 8 stories now lol. But thanks for taking time to review!  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again and Happy Easter!  
  
Until next time  
  
Ookima 


	3. Memory of the Past

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 2  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 3 : Memory of the Past  
  
Synopsis : Now that Sasuke and Neji are Anbu Captains, Naruto decides it's time to celebrate. But then Tsunade wants to see the new Anbu Captains to hand them a mission that concerns a missing-nin they know ... And things don't go at all like they were suppose to ...  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
-------  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later on )  
  
-------  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy ! And in this chapter,  
  
-------  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
-------  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
- Byakugan – White Eyes - Description: This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.  
  
- Sharingan – Description : A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.  
  
-------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================  
  
RECAP  
  
Konoha Streets  
  
Neji still held a grudge against Sasuke that day, since Naruto stayed in the hospital for a week due to the mental attack he received by Itachi.  
  
"It's best if he doesn't know, so we won't have to worry about him following." Neji reminded the mistake he did 4 years ago.  
  
"I agree. I still can't understand how he stood up even after he got a taste of Menge Sharingan." Sasuke trailed off.  
  
"Having the Kyubi within him must have helped ..." Neji thoughts.  
  
"We better go before that idiot does something wrong again." Sasuke stated as he began to walk again.  
  
"Hai." Neji replied as he took one last look in the sky, before he followed.  
  
------  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
Walking down a dark path through the great trees, two dark figures , side by side, in dark mantles, one carried a sword, while the other carried nothing more than the traditional Chinese hat to hide his own identity.  
  
"What are our orders this time?" The man with the sword asked with interest.  
  
"One member of the Akatsuki betrayed us. They want us to eliminate this 'leak' so no information can be sent out to Konoha." The man with red eyes replied with a cool tone.  
  
"While we on the subject ... When are we going to retrieve that little bastard?" The other asked his companion.  
  
"Soon ..." The other answered him.  
  
"What will you do if you encounter your younger brother? Itachi-san?" The man asked.  
  
"He no longer has any use for being alive. And with him gone, we can get our hands on Kyubi..." Itachi replied.  
  
Kisame lowered his head as a smile appeared on his lip. They both continued on their way, to track down the betrayer of the organization.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Naruto's Apartment  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Hinata and Naruto exchanged old memories while they shared a few cups of tea, waiting for the boys to arrive.  
  
"So Hinata? How has it been at home?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You know better than anyone that my little sister is the next heir to the clan." Hinata spoke out.  
  
"Eh!? I thought your dad would have picked you since you worked so hard and all!" Naruto let out, shocked by the news.  
  
"He did, but I refused. I decided to become a medic-nin. Tsunade-sama was kind enough to take me under her wing so I'll learn from the best." Hinata informed her friend.  
  
"The old hag!?" Naruto yelled out, even more shocked to hear the fifth would be Hinata's sensei.  
  
"Naruto, please don't call her that. Besides she doesn't look that old..." Hinata commented as she looked away.  
  
"Well, tahnks to her chakra control and her abilities I guess. But it's good that she'll teach you." Naruto informed her with a grin.  
  
"Why's that?" Hinata asked, a bit curious herself.  
  
"Well, you'll be look super pretty even when you get her age! I'm sure Kiba will be really happy!" Naruto let out with a foxy grin.  
  
"Naruto ..." Hinata let out as she blushed, but tried to hide it form the blond.  
  
"While you're both on the subject, when was flee boy going to ask my permission to marry you? Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he and Sasuke walked within the room.  
  
Naruto and Hinata turned around with light smiles by Neji's comment, while Sasuke leaned against the wall.  
  
"Neji-nisan! I'm sure he would have loved to ask you, but each time he tried to talk to you, you always ... Disappeared ..." Hinata chose her words carefully as Neji walked over to his lover and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Neji sat down next to Naruto, as Naruto proposed Sasuke to sit down next to Hinata, which he ended up doing. All four sat down at the table and continued their discussion.  
  
"Then I'll make sure to reach him before the next mission." Neji commented.  
  
"Good. At least it will spare me from dragging you over to our apartment." Hinata commented with a grin.  
  
"So you guys got your mission?" Naruto asked with curiosity.  
  
"Hai, assassination ..." Sasuke replied as he laid back on the chair.  
  
"Oh?" Naruto spoke out, even more curious.  
  
"It will be quick and easy. Besides Hokage paired us up so we could take a nice long vacation after." Neji informed his lover, as he exchanged momentarily looks with Sasuke.  
  
"Try to do it fast then. If you continue to neglect our poor Naruto he might find someone else ..."Hinata teased as Naruto stared at her.  
  
"Hinata!" Naruto shouted her name, and she simply giggled.  
  
"Our mission starts tomorrow. We all need our rest." Sasuke commented as he was the first to stand up.  
  
"But you all just got here." Naruto whined, as Hinata and Neji now stood up as well.  
  
Neji rolled his eyes as he walked closer to his lover and whispered a few words that only the blond could understand. As Neji pulled away, Naruto's lips were now formed an evil but happy smile.  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour at most. So don't fall asleep before I come back home." Neji told him as he pulled back and joined the other two near the front door.  
  
"See you after your mission Sasuke!" Naruto waved at the three.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow so we can eat at that ramen bar you like." Hinata spoke out as she was the first one to leave the house.  
  
"Be safe on your mission!" Naruto yelled out to his best friend.  
  
"Baka." Sasuke let out as he exited the apartment, followed by Neji who closed the door behind them.  
  
Naruto cleaned out the kitchen tabl, as he closed the light and headed for his room for some sleep.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Outside Hinata's Apartment  
  
After 10 minutes of walking, they finally arrived, as Sasuke prepared to continue on his way, since he was heading home.  
  
"Wait." Hianta ordered him.  
  
Uchiha stopped and turned around as he only stood a few meters away from both Hyugas.  
  
"I'd rather get my rest for tomorrow's mission." Sasuke stated with a neutral look.  
  
"Your mission ... Which missing-nin are you eliminating?" Hinata asked with serious eyes as she stared at both boys.  
  
"Hinata, it wouldn't make any difference if you knew." Sasuke stated with a cold tone and turned his back to her.  
  
"It's Uchiha Itachi isn't it? That's why you don't want Naruto to know ..." Hinata spoke out, as Sasuke immediately froze in place, while Neji looked surprised by his cousin's sudden words.  
  
"So what?" Sasuke let out coldly.  
  
Hinata clenched her fists as she walked over the Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. She looked straight into his eyes, as they were filled with guilt and sadness.  
  
"Don't forget that I was with him the whole time he was at the hospital because of what happened 4 years ago." Hinata reminded him.  
  
It was true, Hinata had stayed with both boys with all her free time to watch over them.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Konoha Hospital  
  
---- 4 Years Ago ----  
  
It had only been a few hours since Neji and the Anbus had finally located and brought Naruto along with Sasuke within the hospital. Neji had immediately called in Hinata, for support, since he now respected her even though she was from the main family.  
  
"What happened?" Hinata asked as she entered the room and spotted two separate beds.  
  
Naruto laid in the bed closest to the window, while Sasuke on the opposite side. Both boys were in pretty bad shape, as they were covered in bandages, while Naruto seemed to be in worse condition than the Uchiha for an unknown reason to her. She slowly approached Neji, as the Hyuga boy sat on the bedside of his lover, slowly caressing his cheek.  
  
"That idiot ... He went after Sasuke and Itachi ..." Neji mumbled, as it was clear that he was crying.  
  
"Itachi ...?" Hinata gasped at the name.  
  
"He promised me he wouldn't go, but when we got on the sight, he was badly hurt, just like Sasuke." Neji stated as he continued to look at his lover.  
  
"Neji-nisan, it will be alright ..." Hinata reassured him as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck t comfort him.  
  
Much to her surprise, Neji didn't push her off or anything of the sort, instead he placed his own hands over hers and leaned back, accepting the support from his cousin.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost him ..." Neji mumbled, as he looked out the window, while Hinata rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"But you didn't ... He's still with us ... And I'm sure Sasuke-san would sacrifice his life to save his best friend if needed..." Hinata reassured the boy, as she tried to hold back her own tears.  
  
"Problem is ... Naruto would rather die, then to see either me or Sasuke be hurt ..." Neji thought silently as they waited for his lover and Sasuke to wake up.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Outside Hinata's Apartment  
  
Sasuke looked away, as Neji decided to interfere, before things got out of hand. Hinata released Sasuke, as she walked back towards her front door, her back turned to both boys.  
  
"Sasuke. Neji-nisan. Just be very careful. Naruto couldn't bare to lose any one of you." Hinata spoke her last words as she entered her house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Sasuke lowered his head, as the words sank in his head, while Neji turned his attention back to the Uchiha.  
  
"She's right you know ..." Neji spoke out as he approached Sasuke.  
  
"I know ... That's why, I intend to finish this once and for all." Sasuke informed the Hyuga.  
  
"I feel the same way. But if things get out of hand, we will retreat. Naruto would be much sadden if anything happened to you." Neji reminded Sasuke.  
  
"For you only." Sasuke corrected the Hyuga before he walked off in his own direction.  
  
"You're wrong... You're his only true and closest friend ..." Neji silently spoke out as he closed his eyes and remembered a small moment of the past.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
---- A week after the incident with Itachi ----  
  
Naruto and Sasuke finally regained consciousness as Hinata rushed out of the hospital to get a hold of Neji that was out on a mission, despite his wishes to remain by his lover's side.  
  
Konoha Hospital  
  
---- Inside the room ----  
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the strong light of the sun blinded his vision. By pure reaction, he placed his arm in front of his eyes to hide the light, as he slowly turned to his side, still feeling those side effects of the Mange Sharingan.  
  
"That hurt like hell ..." Naruto rubbed his forehead as his eyes met those of Sasuke's.  
  
"You could have died coming after me ..." Sasuke commented with his own eyes slightly opened.  
  
"Nice to see you too bastard." Naruto replied with a fox smile.  
  
---- Outside The Room ----  
  
Hinata decided to stay behind as Neji prepared to enter the room when he heard Naruto and Sasuke exchanging words. Neji leaned against the wall, as he listened in on their conversation.  
  
---- Inside The Room ----  
  
Naruto lazily sat up on his bed as he reached out to cover the window, as the room entered into darkness. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, as this one could barely move.  
  
"You ok?" Naruto asked a bit worried for his best friend.  
  
"Seems like I got a broken rib and many bruises to look forward to ..." Sasuke replied as he turned his head to he could face the ceiling.  
  
"You're alive. That's good enough for me." Naruto let out and smiled.  
  
Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's words lately, as he managed to sit up as well, a hand on his stomach for the slight pain he felt.  
  
"You shouldn't move and get some rest." Naruto told him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"Because you're my best friend. If I lost you or Neji, I don't know what I would do ... I think I would die with time ... Because I'd be alone again ..." Naruto trailed off with a certain pain in his voice.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke let out, surprised by the boy's words towards himself and Neji.  
  
---- Outside The Room ----  
  
"Even with so many years that passes, he's still feels pain for what he endured and still does ..." Neji thought as he felt sad as well.  
  
A few minutes later, Neji finally entered the room, as he was greeted by a happy Naruto, while Sasuke remained silent.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Outside Hinata's Apartment  
  
Neji reopened his eyes as he no longer had the Uchiha in his sight. He took a deep breath as he walked towards Hinata's house and knocked on the door.  
  
Knock knock  
  
A few seconds later, Hinata opened the door as she let Neji enter, as he was going to confront Kiba, about his engagement to his cousin.  
  
TBC?  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally wrote Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait but as I explained in my other fics, I was called to come to work all week-end plus the next week-end so it really bites that I only had time to sleep, eat and work, for the past 5 days lol. So I hope you appreciated this chapter although it's short! Be sure to let me know what you think!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Ookami Kage : Sorry for the late update, had a few life troubles with work and study, but I'm back for a short moment! So I hope you liked this chapter and I know it's short!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : So sorry for the stupid mistakes! As for the Urousai, people keep telling me that's the right way and then others tell me that it's Urusai. I don't know who to believe anymore! So I'll use your version since I always liked you Hikari-san! Thanks for letting me know!  
  
Manga-Lover123 : I continued it, although I must admit it's a bit late, but better late than never ne??  
  
Nikkler : You discovered the plot for Version 2 and not this version lol! So funny, but bad Nikkler, you were always good to find out what could happen next. But I hope not to disappoint you!  
  
Arbil : I'm glad you like both versions! I'm sure that the first chapters of each version resembled each other but not it's all different, since in this one, Sasuke doesn't know about Itachi, while in the other one, Sasuke and Neji are going to kill the missing-nin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it's short.  
  
BlueAngelFire : Nice to know you like both versions, keeps me going to not abandon one of them, so keep up the great comments and ideas!  
  
Rubymoon17 : I updated multiple fics! Especially my hottest one so far ' A NEW PATH ' but you should know that I'm writing during my class hours. Seems like the network to take my exam crashed so I have nothing else to do. And then I remembered I always keep a floppy disk with my latest stories to update, so here you go!  
  
Anael Razualle : Yep! In this version I made it especially for those who like SasuNaru pairings. So I do hope you enjoy it!  
  
Shadow Eclipse : Thanks for reviewing, hope to not disappoint you with the flow of the story.  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews sorry!  
  
------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again and don't forget to hit that Go button and review!  
  
Until next time  
  
Ookima 


	4. Special Moments

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 2

Never AloneChapter 4 : Special MomentsSynopsis : Neji confronts Kiba about his marriage proposal to his cousin, while Sasuke remembers some tender moments he had with Naruto.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
-------  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later on )  
  
-------  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy ! And in this chapter, there's small scene just so you know.  
  
-------  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
-------  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
- Byakugan – White Eyes - Description: This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.  
  
- Sharingan – Description : A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.  
  
-------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
-Chikushou = Damn / Damn it-  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Urousai = Shut up -  
  
- Nani = what -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================RECAPOutside Hinata's ApartmentNeji reopened his eyes as he no longer had the Uchiha in his sight. He took a deep breath as he walked towards Hinata's house and knocked on the door.  
  
Knock knock  
  
A few seconds later, Hinata opened the door as she let Neji enter, as he was going to confront Kiba, about his engagement to his cousin.-------Hinata's Apartment---- Kitchen ----Kiba stood near the table as he just gave a bowl of water to Akamaru and turned around to meet the glares of Hyuga Neji. Kiba gulped as Hinata appeared behind her cousin with a little smile.  
  
"Why is he here?" Kiba pointed to Neji.  
  
"I'm here because you intend to marry my cousin." Neji told the young man as he observed him.  
  
Over the years, Kiba had changed quite a bit, his hair was long but now tied much alike Neji's own hair, while he still wore his gray jacket, but wore black baggy pants.  
  
"Look, I know you never liked me and all but I really do care about her ..." Kiba explained but the stares of the Hyuga didn't help him too much.  
  
"He does threat you properly?" Neji asked his cousin as he crossed his arms and glared at the dog behind Kiba.  
  
"Neji-nisan, he's not lazy like Shikamaru-kun, he's really helpful and there when I need him. In many ways he reminds me of you." Hinata giggled as she knew Kiba would have something to say about her last comment.  
  
"I am not like him!" Kiba shouted as he pointed to Neji.  
  
"You do not deserve to be with Hinata-sama." Neji bluntly said but was serious about it.  
  
Kiba couldn't take it anymore as he quickly made his way towards Neji and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him slightly off the ground. Kiba glared into those silver eyes while Hinata was a bit afraid of what could happen if Kiba angered her cousin.  
  
"Now you listen to me! I don't need your goddamn approval to marry the girl I love! I was only asking you for permission since Hinata highly respects you! But nothing will stop me from being happy with her and if I have to fight with you to prove it then I will!" Kiba shouted in anger as Neji closed his eyes.  
  
Neji uncrossed his arms and slowly placed his own on Kiba's to remove the grip the young shinobi had on his clothing. Kiba took a step back, a bit scared of what Neji could do to him, while Hinata simply observed the scene, hoping things wouldn't get ugly.  
  
"Then you have my permission." Neji let out with a smile as he opened his eyes.  
  
"NANI!?" Kiba let out shocked and confused by Neji's words.  
  
"I think Neji-nisan is telling you that it's ok to marry me." Hinata informed her soon to be husband as this one simply blinked.  
  
"The fact that you would fight with me to prove to me that you really love Hinata-sama, was actually brave of you. Her previous boyfriend simply sat down and obeyed. You have my blessing, but be warned, if you ever make her cry, I'll be hunting you down." Neji warned him as Hinata stepped forward and kissed her lover.  
  
"You're serious?" Kiba let out still shocked.  
  
"Has there ever been a moment where I wasn't?" Neji shot back to the young shinobi.  
  
"Arigatou Neji-nisan!" Hinata spoke out as she was happy things turned out well and not as bad as she first thought.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I have a certain blond to go punish for keeping such important information from me." Neji stated as he turned his back to the couple and walked towards the front door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then! And please be careful!" Hinata spoke out as Neji exited their house.  
  
"Well that was strange ..." Kiba let out as he let himself fall in the nearest chair, relieved that the proposal was off his shoulders.  
  
"He's just looking out for me ..." Hinata told her lover as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"He's just creepy ... I wonder how Naruto puts up with him ..." Kiba told himself as Hinata rested her head on Kiba's.  
  
"That's because Naruto-kun and Neji-nisan love each other as much as we do ... Now come to bed, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Hinata stated as she unwrapped her arms around her lover and began to walk away.  
  
Kiba smirked while Hinata walked pass him, but he quickly grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around as she landed on his lap.  
  
"Kiba!" Hinata let out, surprised how he reacted so quickly.  
  
"How about we do something else instead?" Kiba proposed with a playful tone.  
  
Hinata couldn't help but smile as Kiba pulled the girl even close to his body as their lips met.============================================================================ ======================Sasuke's House---- Bedroom ----Sasuke quickly discarded his clothes to the ground, not caring that his room resembled to a dump, as he quickly grabbed the pair of shorts and shirt on his bed. Within minutes he had his pj's on and then he let himself fall on his bed.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke let out as he remembered the night he had Naruto within his arms.============================================================================ ======================FLASHBACKAfter a few minutes, Sasuke had found the abandoned house as both boys stepped in half soaked by the rain. Sasuke closed the door behind them as Naruto whined about being all wet. As Naruto turned, Sasuke started to get his shirt off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled out.  
  
"What does it look like you baka. Our clothes are half soaked and if we keep them on we'll catch a cold." Sasuke informed Naruto as he had removed his shirt completely and now stood before Naruto half naked.  
  
Naruto stared a little as he immediately blushed and hid it fast so Sasuke wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had a little glimpse of the redness that covered Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke smiled a little as he looked around. He placed his shirt to dry against the hook in the wall.  
  
The house was mostly composed of only one room. It had two wooden chairs, a few blankets here and there, but it was obvious no one lived here for a long time since everything was covered in dust. He then noticed there was a small fireplace.  
  
"At least we won't freeze." Sasuke told himself.  
  
As Sasuke gathered the blankets and removed the dust, gathered some pieces of wood here and there as he tossed them into the fireplace.  
  
Sasuke then looked over at Naruto that still hadn't taken off his wet clothes off himself. He glared at the boy as he lit the fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Get your clothes off." Sasuke ordered.  
  
"Fine but don't peek." Naruto replied as he waited for Sasuke to turn his back to him.  
  
"As if I actually would do that." Sasuke commented.  
  
Sasuke turned around as he couldn't see Naruto while this one got his orange suit off, all he wore were his underwear boxer with his t-shirt. To Sasuke's surprise, he thought the boy was finished so he turned around but to his surprise, he wasn't.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's butt for a few seconds until he blushed and quickly turned to his original position.  
  
"Why the hell did I just stare at his ass?" Sasuke told himself while he tried to get the red on his cheeks off.  
  
Sasuke shook off the thought as Naruto walked beside him with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm cold ..." Naruto pointed out as he trembled a little.  
  
"Here." Sasuke replied as he threw him a blanket.  
  
Naruto nodded as in to say a thank you as he sat on the blanket Sasuke had placed on the ground near the fire. He then wrapped the blanket around his body, legs and arms crossed.  
  
Sasuke stared at the boy a little while he went to take his orange suit and pin it against the wall for it to dry. He then grabbed his own blanket, as he sat next to Naruto.  
  
"I'm stuck in the middle of a forest, alone with Sasuke, half naked, near a fire with only blankets in a house. Can this get any worse?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes  
  
A loud sound of thunder was heard as Naruto's eyes shot wide opened and he jumped into the air. Naruto unfortunately didn't land properly. He found himself in the arms of Uchiha as their eyes and lips were merely a few centimeters away.  
  
"Ah...Gomen Sasuke it's just that I never liked thunder. So laugh at me all you want ..." Naruto informed Sasuke as he looked sad.  
  
Sasuke noticed Naruto trembled each time the thunder made a sound. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek as he looked straight into the blond boy's eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh at you ... Naruto ..." Sasuke said as his cold expression disappeared and was replaced by a kinder one.  
  
Naruto looked deep into his rival's eyes, as he felt the warmth from his touch, Naruto started to lean a little forward as Sasuke did the same.  
  
"Why am I doing this? I'm with Neji but yet, Sasuke was never far away from me neither ..." Naruto told himself as he continued to think of random thoughts.  
  
Sasuke was the first to lean forward more as his lips finally pressed against Naruto's. Both boys stared at each other as Naruto started to kiss back Sasuke after a few seconds. Sasuke closed his eyes as he reached out to grab the blond closer to him.  
  
"Finally ..." Sasuke thought as he felt the warmth of Naruto's body against his own  
  
After a little while, Sasuke backs away to get some air, as this one opens his eyes and gives Naruto a little smile. Naruto on the other hand is still confused that he actually kissed back.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward once more as he wanted more of the cute blond.  
  
"I can't be doing this ..." Naruto thought as he knew what Sasuke wanted.  
  
Naruto finally found the strength to get himself off his rival as he sat a meter away from Sasuke. Sasuke sat up as well as he was surprised by Naruto's sudden reaction.  
  
Naruto's eyes kept moving as though he had many thoughts crossing his mind. For several minutes, both boys simply stared at each other as they tried to understand the situation.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto???" Sasuke asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"This ... This isn't right Sasuke ..." Naruto managed to let out.  
  
Sasuke stared straight into Naruto's eyes with a sad expression, as he moved himself next to the blond.  
  
"To me this feels right ..." Sasuke replied.  
  
"But why me? Why now?" Naruto wanted to know.  
  
Sasuke reached out to Naruto as he placed his hand on the blond's cheek and stared at him in those big blue eyes.  
  
"Because, despite how I kept treating you, when Orochimaru wanted me, you came and risked your life to get me back here..." Sasuke started to explain.  
  
"Because you're the only guy that never looked at me with hateful eyes like the rest of the Village ...You were so different and yet special to me." Naruto murmured as he evaded Sasuke's eyes or tried to.  
  
"Before you Naruto, the only thing that crossed my mind was killing my brother, but you showed me there's more to life than only revenge. I use to feel nothing until I met you..." Sasuke continued as he forced Naruto to look into his eyes  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto mumbled as he looked into those sad eyes of his former rival.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I, Uchiha Sasuke, have fallen completely in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke finally finished as he leaned forward to land a quick but soft kiss on Naruto's lips.  
  
Naruto was shocked by the sudden confession of his former rival as he felt his lips kissed once more. As Sasuke finally parted his lips form Naruto's, he carefully looked at the blond to wonder what his reaction would be.  
  
"I ... I don't know quite what to do ... You know I'm with Neji so I can't ..." Naruto started to say as he simply stayed silent afterwards.  
  
For several more minutes, silence was in the air as both boys simply had a lot of thoughts running through their minds. Sasuke looked carefully at the blond as he noticed that he was shivering.  
  
After a little while, Sasuke sat behind Naruto, as the Uchiha gently wraps his arms around the blond's neck to pull him against his chest. Naruto struggle a little until Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"Baka... You should have told me you were cold" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear.  
  
"I ..." Naruto tried to say but the words simply wouldn't come out.  
  
"Shh... You don't have to say or do anything. Take as much time as you want to think everything through. And don't worry, I won't do anything else unless you want me to dobe ..." Sasuke reassured the blond.  
  
"Don't call me Dobe you bastard!" Naruto let out as Sasuke simply grinned.  
  
Naruto noticed Sasuke's grin and knew his rival only meant to tease him by calling him that word again. He then stopped struggling and rested his head against the Uchiha's chest.  
  
"Arigatou..." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes.  
  
Naruto fell asleep in the dark haired boy, as this one simply wanted this moment to last forever.END OF FLASHBACK============================================================================ ======================Sasuke's House---- Bedroom ----Sasuke found himself staring at his ceiling as his old feelings resurfaced for Naruto. Although the years passed, Sasuke still cared for Naruto, but he was more than happy to be the blonde's best friend.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto ... I won't let anything happen to Neji ... That's a promise ..." Sasuke spoke his last words as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.TBC?============================================================================ ======================Finally wrote Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait but as I explained in my other fics, I was called to come to work all week-end plus the next week-end so it really bites that I only had time to sleep, eat and work, for the past 5 days lol. So I hope you appreciated this chapter although it's short! Be sure to let me know what you think! It's showing that summer's coming because they keep calling me in to work!  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!------REVIEWS  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : I'm very happy that you like them both, because I try really hard to make them different but soon they'll be really different because of an upcoming twist ...  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Well I wanted to include some of the other characters and I always liked it to have Hinata with Kiba, so of course Kiba has to ask Neji for permission. If I could only draw, I would of made one on that specific moment.  
  
Kisu : Ah man I so love your stories! I'm so happy to have you review this story! Well for your small comment, well someone will die I'm just not saying who yet, could be anyone!  
  
Gina Reed : Sorry for the lateness but I had real life problems concerning work, but I wrote the updates for all my stories and hope you forgive me!  
  
Arbil : glad to have you read both version but this one remains my favorite since I have no idea how the other version might turn out lol.  
  
Anael razualle : Well this chapter was for that little moment you all love!  
  
Nikkler : you're so luck, I have evening school even during the summer ... So the only times I update faster are when it's during the holidays and hopefully I'll still write fics till the next one. Hope you update your stories soon too!  
  
Rubymoon17 : I know you didn't review but you were kind enough to tell me you wanted the chapters. Feel free to email me any time ne?  
  
Shadow Eclipse : Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you'll like this chapter as well I worked really really hard on it so the people would love it.  
  
BlueAngelFire : What can I say, my little mind has so many ideas, if it wasn't for my lack of free time I'll have like a dozen stories published instead of only half ... Sorry again for the long update but I've been working a lot and school projects takes up a lot of my time, I barely get any sleep for the past month ... Hope you enjoy the chapter!------Next Chapter :  
  
Neji x Naruto Lemon! Do I need to say more?------Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again and don't forget to hit that Go button and review!  
  
Until next time  
  
Ookima 


	5. Ashiteru

SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR : Version 2  
  
Never Alone  
  
Chapter 5 : Ashiteru  
  
Synopsis : Tonight is the last evening Neji and Naruto will share, before the Hyuga and Uchiha leave for yet another mission. And so, the two lovers share a passionate night together.  
  
-------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because I got so many great ideas ( or so I've been told )  
  
-------  
  
Pairings : Naruto x Neji and Sasuke x Naruto ( Later on )  
  
-------  
  
WARNINGS : contains YAOI and SHONEN-AI. In other words Boy loves boy !

**_PS : To view the lemon chapter, you can find the link in my profile, or go to adultfanfiction.net where you'll find the story uncensored, under the same username and title._**   
  
-------  
  
IMPORTANT : It might be good for you to read Unexpected Behaviour as well as the PROLOGUE since this is the Sequel. The PROLOGUE for BOTH SEQUELS, as each Sequel begin right after this, so it's important to have read this before any sequels or else you'll be confused. Be aware that they are TWO Versions of the Sequel to please everyone. So read both and review! Because I put a lot of time on writing to satisfy him  
  
-------  
  
NOTE : With the new version of editing from ffnet, I can no longer use the stars or many other signs to indicate the change of place, and so I decided to simply place the name of the location in BIG LETTERS and BOLD. So hopefully this will help.  
  
-------  
  
JUTSU DESCRIPTION  
  
None in this chapter  
  
-------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Koi = Love -  
  
- Ne = Hey / Right? -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
- Hai = Yes / Yeah -  
  
- Ashiteru = I love you -  
  
===========================================  
  
RECAP  
  
SASUKE'S HOUSE  
  
---- Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke found himself staring at his ceiling as his old feelings resurfaced for Naruto. Although the years passed, Sasuke still cared for Naruto, but he was more than happy to be the blonde's best friend.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto ... I won't let anything happen to Neji ... That's a promise ..." Sasuke spoke his last words as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
NARUTO'S APARTMENT  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Neji finally came back home to only notice how the entire apartment dwelled into complete darkness.  
  
"That baka fell asleep again ..." That was his first though, after all, it wouldn't be the first time that he came home, after specifically informing the blond that he should stay awake for some personal exercises later that night, but each time, he came home to find the blond in a deep sleep.  
  
The young shinobi sighed, as he carefully made his way through the kitchen and made sure he wouldn't make any sound to alert his little kitsune.  
  
**_ (WARNING) (WARNING) (WARNING) (WARNING)  
  
Lately many accounts have been deleted and I totally don't wish for mine to join the list. And so, I had to erase the lemon scene, but you can easily  
now find any lemon I write for this story back on adultff.net under the  
same username and title.  
  
(WARNING) (WARNING) (WARNING) (WARNING)_**  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
After a few hours of rest and making love, Neji quietly woke up beside his lover when he noticed how deep asleep this one was. As Neji prepared to get out of bed, he noticed how Naruto latched onto his arm, and despite his current state, he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Baka." Neji thought as he carefully removed his lover's hands from his arm. "I'll see you soon my little kitsune ... And when I come back, we can become a family, just like you always wanted ..." He whispered as he softly kissed his forehead before he slipped out of bed.  
  
Although Neji was currently naked, he quickly grabbed his Anbu clothes and dressed himself. After a few minutes, all that remained to put on was his Anbu mask. The Hyuga took the mask and silently left his lover, all tangled up in the bed sheets, but made sure to take one last look, before he left for his mission.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
SASUKE'S HOUSE  
  
----Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke peacefully laid above the covers of his bed. Aware that even if he did undress himself and went under them, he had no other choice but to wake up a few hours later, so why bother?  
  
Beep Beep  
  
The alarm clock rang, until Sasuke extended his arm and pressed the button to silence it. The boy stirred in bed for a few more minutes, until he decided he should actually sit up.  
  
"Che ... That old had could have scheduled our departure later ..." Sasuke rarely complained, but the many missions they took recently didn't help his attitude, as well as the lack of sleep the past few months.  
  
Sasuke quickly got off his bed, as he carefully prepared the few things he would need for this mission. After 10 minutes, Uchiha had refilled his holster and back pouch with kunais and shurikens. Now ready and well prepared for his mission, as well as his personal revenge, soon to be accomplished, he set out to the rendez-vous point given to them by the Hokage herself.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
KONOHA'S GATES  
  
The Anbu teams, awaited patiently for the arrival of the two newly promoted Anbu Captains, as the first one finally appeared before them. They were a bit startled at first, since they didn't feel his presence to begin with, until the shinobi stood straight before their very own eyes.  
  
"He truly is worthy to carry the Uchiha name ..." An Anbu commented to his fellow comrade that stood beside him.  
  
"If you two want to comment about the Uchiha clan, I'd advise you to do it when I'm not present." Sasuke glared at them. He turned his back to the small Anbu group, as he waited for a sign that the last member of the group would soon make his appearance.  
  
"Arrogant bastard ..." The taller Anbu commented, as he was the one sent to retrieve them earlier that night, so that he and the Hyuga could be briefed about tonight's mission.  
  
The humiliation of being under the orders of the two people who were over protective of that monster. Even worse, one was his best friend while the other was his lover. This repulsed the tall Anbu to no end. Before he could even continue with his private thoughts, a kunai passed only a few centimeters by his cheek.  
  
"Are we under attack!?" The tall Anbu raised his voice as he prepared to go into combat. That was until Sasuke stepped forward, raised his hand, for him to stop any movement.  
  
"If you insult either one of us again, the next kunai won't miss your pretty face." The calm voice threatened him, as this one came from above.  
  
"Neji, I was wondering when you would appear." Sasuke grinned at how they controlled the situation.  
  
Sasuke looked up in the tree, to notice how Neji lazily sat against it, kunai in hand, ready to strike again if needed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked, as he lowered his hand and stepped closer to the tree.  
  
"I had to say a proper goodnight to someone special." Neji smirked as he jumped down the tree, face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke knew all too well what the other boy referred too. After all, Sasuke was known to be among the best to read underneath the underneath.  
  
"In that case, you could have taken your time." Sasuke turned his back to the Hyuga, as he took lead to the group.  
  
Neji couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's remark. Although deep down, Neji knew that even after the few years that passed, Uchiha still loved the blond, more than just a best friend, but at least he knew that Sasuke wouldn't try anything. After all that night, 5 years ago, Sasuke was the one to push him into talking to Naruto, which strengthened their relationship, and made it last up to now. Again, Neji couldn't blame Sasuke for loving Naruto, after all, the blond was very lovable in every way.  
  
"Uchiha." Neji firmly stated the boy's name, while this one stopped in his tracks, while the other Anbu members continued on their way out of the Village, seeing that it would be best not to pry into their affairs again.  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his mind set elsewhere.  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Neji asked. This was a question that plagued his mind for quite some time now, but never had a chance to ask the boy.  
  
"About?" Sasuke asked, as he slightly turned his head, to get a glimpse at Neji's face.  
  
"That night ... When you came to me, about Naruto ..." He started, but knew it was pointless to go any further, since by the look on the other boy's face, he knew exactly to which time and moment he spoke about.  
  
"Iie. Naruto's happiness is all that matters to me." Sasuke replied the same thing he said 5 years ago, as he closed his eyes, aware that Neji had another question to ask him.  
  
"Are you happy?" Neji dared to ask him that question.  
  
"Hai. I'm his best friend. Besides you and Hinata, he's the only one to see me not as the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, but as a shinobi with great strength. He cares for who I am and not what I am, unlike this Village and those annoying fan girls." Sasuke opened his eyes. Neji noticed that small glimpse that showed he spoke the truth, and Neji simply decided that perhaps he shouldn't have asked any of his questions. "Is it because you don't trust me?" Sasuke asked, aware that Neji still worried about him and Naruto sometimes. After all, when their relationship first started, Sasuke didn't want to give up, that was until he saw how happy the boy was with Hyuga.  
  
"Iie. Forgive me, that was not at all my intention." Neji reassured him as he joined the boy's side. "He speaks the truth, he's very happy to be Naruto's best friend, but deep down, he still wishes for more ..." The boy thought as he knew that he shouldn't pursue with his personal questions.  
  
"Hn. Now let's go." Sasuke commanded as they picked up the pace to join up with the Anbus. The other boy nodded, as he now knew they would need to concentrate on the mission to come, since this would prove to be the hardest and most dangerous mission ever given to them.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
I got 8 reviews! I'm happy, although I'm sorry for the time it takes to update, I just remembered how hard it is to update multiple stories, especially those that are really in demand. With that said, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, although it was mostly just a lemon, and hopefully ffnet won't delete my account because of it ... Would suck big time if they did that ... I hope the lemon didn't suck so please let me know what you thought to IT and the chapter ne?  
  
Chapter length : 5 000 words! My longest chapter in this story! ( No longer since lemon has been erased. )  
  
Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"  
  
The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Ookami Kage : I haven't heard too much about you lately, hope your stories are going on well. Glad you enjoy the story so far, although I missed your name on my other stories, maybe too busy form summer that's coming! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rubymoon17 : Sorry for the flashback, I've been writing short chapters for most stories that are less popular than others. Plus this story is way in the back of my mind, I'm concentrating more on my ' A New Path ' 'Twist of Fate' and 'Rivals or Lovers', since those are at the top with many nice reviews. Anyway, glad you're back!  
  
Arbil : Well sometimes flashbacks are good, cuz I want to show that despite the fact that he and Naruto remained best friends, they still have this bond, and Sasuke doesn't want the blond to be sad, but that can't stop him from thinking of the few moments he held Naruto closely to his own body ne?  
  
BlueAngelFire : You're indeed weird and take the first place as a weird reviewer but GOD! I so laugh and enjoy to read your reviews, they really help me to continue these fics even though I don't have time, but I make time, simply cut back a bit on sleep, but that's ok!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Yep, I always liked that couple for a reason, so it was nice that somehow my head managed to come up with a cute scene like that! I feel for Sasuke too, but that's why version 2 exists!  
  
Chibi chidori16 : I read your story lately, and I like it, I hope you continue it soon, because now a days it's hard to find a fic that's unique and I gotta admit that ffnet has been lacking of those recently, so I was more than happy to find out you wrote one!  
  
Shadow Eclipse : Yep, a lemon, it's my second one so I hope it was ok! Let me know ne?  
  
Nikkler : I update when I can, but with my college debt I don't have a choice but to work, so when they offer me more hours I simply can't refuse them! I await your next chapter! If you need help you know how to contact me!  
  
------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Hinata and Naruto spend the day together, while Sasuke and Neji finally catch up to Uchiha Itachi.  
  
------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again and don't forget to hit that Go button and review!  
  
Until next time  
  
Ookima


	6. All Good Things Come To An End

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I've been hit with writer's block for quite some time, and GOD knows why! I suddenly just came up with this chapter, while trying, desperately, to update my most popular fics ... So for those that wanted an update, well here it is and very sorry for the lateness.

As for the new "Presentation", with author's notes and all, well ffnet has been a pain in the ass. It won't allow many characters which used to be my main ones, but I hope you like the new façade!

With that said, on with the story! And Please don't forget to review. It's what kept this story alive and me going.

This is SEQUEL to UNEXPECTED BEHAVIOUR, Version 2.

* * *

Never Alone

Chapter 6 : All Good Things Come To An End ...

* * *

Synopsis : Hinata and Naruto spend the day together, while Sasuke and Neji finally catch up to Uchiha Itachi. How will the battle go?

* * *

Main Pairings : Neji x Naruto - Sasuke x Naruto ( Soon to come ...)

Other Pairings : Kiba x Hinata – Lee x Sakura

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but wish I did. Because if I did, I'd be rich and happier.

* * *

WARNING : Contains shonen-ai, in other words boy loves boy, don't like then don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

JUTSU LIST

Byakugan – White Eyes - _Description:_ This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

Sharingan - _Description:_ A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.

* * *

JAPANESE WORDS

None that you already know!

- Iie No -

- Hai Yes -

- Ohayo Good Morning -

* * *

"Speech" When characters are speaking

_'Thoughts' When characters are thinking_

**Change of PLACES will be in bold letters**

----Example---- This means a change of area within the same place, location.

* * *

**Previously ...**

Before Neji leaves for his 'midnight' mission, he and Naruto decided to make the most of it, and made love. After their nightly 'activities', Neji leaves a sleeping Naruto behind, later joining Sasuke and a few Anbu members, to track down and kill once and for all Itachi.

* * *

**Never Alone Chapter 6 : All Good Things Come To An End ...**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

---- Bedroom ----

Among the tangled sheets of the bed, there, peacefully laid Naruto. His upper body fully exposed to the small rays of sunlight that managed to pass through the curtains.

As the minutes passed, Naruto's facial expressions twitched a little, form the sudden light and warmth it caused on his closed eyes. In a poor attempt to block it, he pulled up the white sheet above his head and groaned.

"What time is it anyway..?" Naruto mumbled with a low voice. His free hand, reaching out to the night table, where the clock was.

But then he remembered something. The clock was always on Neji's side of the bed, meaning he needed to go over his lover for this. Sadly, it's then he realized his lover was already gone.

Naruto tossed the sheets off his face, glancing beside him.

Neji was gone.

"I wish he didn't have to go already ..." Naruto murmured, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

* * *

**Konoha's Forest**

The team proceeded with caution to their destination, never once, letting their guard down. All were too focused on the importance of the mission to come, but that didn't mean that some of them had other thoughts in mind ...

'_Although the Hokage sent these Anbu with us, I doubt they'll be any use.'_ Sasuke thought, glancing to his right, to see Neji standing by his side.

"I suppose we're thinking of the same thing." Neji spoke, closing his eyes.

The team decided to take a 5 minute rest, to better evaluate the situation and action to take, since they were closing in on the two Akatsuki members. Sasuke and Neji stayed put, while the other Anbu members, checked their surroundings to be sure they were on the right track.

"That would be?" He replied, eyeing the Hyuga.

"If we go in battle with those two Akatsuki, I doubt they'll come out of it alive." Neji replied, reopening them to look straight into his friend's eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke's favorite word came out.

Before they could talk any more, the Anbu came back from their scout.

"Uchiha-san. According to the tracks, he should reach them within an hour, if we quicken our speed." The Anbu reported, while his companions remained silent.

'_Strange ... Itachi isn't one to leave a trail ...' _Sasuke thought. He was surprised to hear such news.

"Prepare your gear and weapons. Be more alert than usual. The fact that we can track him so easily, we must take in consideration that he might be expecting us." Neji gave out his order, loud and clear for them to understand that the situation was more dangerous than ever. But this also confirmed the doubts Sasuke had in the back of his mind.

For a few seconds, Uchiha stared at Neji, a bit surprised that they both thought the same thing, but also relieved that it he wasn't being too paranoid about it.

"Let's go." Sasuke ordered, leading the way.

'_Going up against his older brother, this battle won't be easy. Both mentally and physically ...'_ Neji stared at the young man's back, before stepping forward, to continue on their journey.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

---- Bedroom ----

He debated to either stay in bed, or get out of it. He always hated it to wake up alone in bed, knowing that Neji was out on another mission. Always the most dangerous missions.

But then he also thought about Sasuke. Those two were always together on mission. He was very grateful to the 'old hag' for teaming them up on missions.

"Well, I might as well take a shower!" Naruto went back to his cheerful state. There was no point good in thinking negatively about the mission they were on.

Naruto simply jumped out of his bed, not really caring he was walking through his apartment, entirely naked, it wasn't like he had roommates, and for the Villagers, they could simply go to hell. It would be their own damn fault to if they dared to look within his apartment.

"Screw them." Naruto spoke to the empty room. It was like normal for him. He at least cursed those Villagers once a day, more when he was in a bad mood. But today was going to be a good day! After all, he was going to have breakfast with Hinata, and best of all, she was cooking!

With that set in his mind, he decided it would be best to hurry up. He wouldn't want to make the lady wait!

Kiba's Apartment 

---- Bedroom ----

A nice smell filled the bedroom, where a young but well built body, laid among the sheets. Before even opening his eyes, Kiba sniffed the air for this delicious scent and knew that his beloved was preparing him breakfast.

"Hinata ..." Kiba smiled, slowly sitting up in his bed.

"Ohayo" A soft and sweet voice greeted him.

Kiba rubbed his eyes a few times before finally opening them. He was greeted with the beautiful sight of his, soon to be wife. The young shinobi smiled, and she smiled back.

"Hinata, you didn't have to ..." Kiba murmured, watching her enter the room with his breakfast on a plate.

"I know, but I made breakfast for Naruto as well, since I'm meeting with him today." Hinata explained herself as she walked towards her fiancé and settled the plate in front of him.

"Ramen?" Kiba only needed to see her eyes to see that he was right. "Man! Doesn't he ever get tired of eating that stuff?" He was a bit annoyed, since each time they would eat at his place, they ended up with ramen for a meal, no matter what time of the day it was.

"I know this will cheer him up. Since Neji-nisan and Sasuke already left." She explained, reaching for the tea and pouring him a cup. "You know how Naruto seems more 'depressed' when they aren't around." Hinata sat down on the edge of the bed, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah ..." Kiba knew all too well how she cared for her cousin and of course Naruto. After all, he was his first crush and the reason she changed for the better instead of being a shy and dominated Hyuga.

So Kiba did something, the only thing that came to mind to cheer her up. He leaned forward, raising her chin so their eyes would met and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ki ..." She didn't even have the time to say his name as a pair of lips covered her own. At first she resisted, but as always, she gave in within a few seconds.

Kiba broke the kiss and looked deeply within those silver eyes. Gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Tell Naruto I said 'hi'." Kiba smiled, before he sat back in his bed, ready to eat the food she cooked for him.

Hinata smiled. Kiba was always one to love the attention, but he was the only one to make her worries and sorrow vanish with one simple kiss. But most of all, she was grateful to how kind he could be.

Despite his loud outburst, he still supported her in every way possible.

"I'll be back home for lunch." Hinata informed him, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

---- Bedroom ----

Naruto barely had the time to come out of his shower, when the door bell rang.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Naruto shouted, as he quickly grabbed the nearest and largest towel, wrapping it securely around his waist.

---- Front Door ----

Naruto ran from his bedroom, all the way to his front door, to greet his visitor.

"Hinata. Ohayo!" Naruto greeted her with a smile, knowing that only a few people actually knocked on his door, and the only one due to visit him was the Hyuga girl.

Hinata was about to greet him as well, when she noticed how little clothes the blond wore.

"I must have interrupted something ... I can come back later and ..." Although she no longer had a crush on him, she was a bit shy and embarrassed that she made him answer the door in only a towel ...

"Oh no it's fine! Come in! I'll just go get properly dressed!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Stepping aside, Hinata walked in and made her way into the kitchen, while Naruto closed the door and ran back into his bedroom to change in a more 'proper' clothing.

---- Kitchen ----

Hinata couldn't help but blush at the sight she saw only minutes ago. After all, the only person she came to see near or completely naked was her lover.

Thinking of that moment, she then smiled. At last Naruto seemed to be doing better than she first imagined. Since in past events, sometimes the young shinobi wouldn't eat, sleep nor smile.

She was soon brought back within reality when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that" He apologized.

"I could have waited outside a few more minutes ..." Hinata tried her best to give a better explanation.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, taking a few steps away from the young female. He could easily count the true friends he trusted on one hand, and he always respected her the most, aside from Sasuke, since their bond was different then the one he had with Hinata. He considered her like the sister he never had. "You're like the only close friend that I got that's here for me when ..." The he went again ... Getting all depressed when he knew he had nothing to worry about. Neji and Sasuke always came back home, and this was a simple mission, unlike others that were handed to those two before.

Hinata was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of her friend, but when she took a good look into those blue eyes, she saw the worry and sadness hidden within them.

So she did what she thought he needed most at the moment.

Someone to be there for him and comfort him.

Naruto felt himself being drawn closer to Hinata's body, feeling warm arms wrapping themselves around his upper body.

Without even realizing it, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, seeking more warmth and comfort in her. Resting his head against her shoulder, while she gently patted his back and held him tightly against her.

Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet scent of the perfume she wore. He snuggled closer to that warmth and smiled. He rarely felt this good with anyone, except for Neji.

It was always a good thing that Hinata was always there when he needed her the most, since most of the time, when Neji was out on mission, so was Sasuke ...

He slowly opened his eyes when he heard her soft voice.

"They'll be back soon ..." She whispered, knowing that he needed to hear those words.

"Thanks ..." Naruto mumbled, pulling away from her. "We better keep this between us. I wouldn't want Kiba to get all jealous on me and try to kick my ass." He joked, trying to get the girl to smile as well.

And she did.

Naruto was always like that. He hated to show his weaker side to anyone. So he always smiled when he could, and that smile made other people smile too.

"I brought you some breakfast." Hinata informed him, pointing at the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Eh? But I thought we were going out to eat?" Naruto was a bit confused to why she changed her mind.

He stared at that basket, not knowing what was really in it.

"I thought we could stay here and talk." She knew he needed to talk to someone. Originally, Neji and Sasuke weren't suppose to leave that soon, so she decided to try and get him to open up to her more. "Besides I thought you liked my cooking?" She glared at him, but not a mean one, just one to annoy him.

"I love your cooking!" Naruto tried to save himself. He surely didn't mean to insult the way she cooked her food. Hell she was way better than what Sakura always tried, but failed to cook.

"Then you'll be happy with what I brought." Hianta softened her gaze, walking towards the counter. She opened the box, slowly pulling out different, covered dishes.

"That smell ..." Naruto found himself sniffing the air. He knew that smell! "Ramen!" He shouted, very happy that she brought him his favorite meal.

"Hai." She smiled, uncovering the plates and showing him the different tastes he could pick. "What flavor do you want me to make your ramen?" She asked, stepping aside so that the blond had a better view of the choices available to him.

"I want the one you made last time I ate at Kiba's apartment!" Naruto shouted. He was really happy that she brought his favorite dish. Because she was such a great cook, and the ramen was the best. He didn't know what she added to it, but it made it always tastier and better than the Ramen Restaurant he always went to. Plus it was free!

"Ok. How about you set the table while I cook us breakfast?" She proposed, while putting aside the ingredients she needed for her 'special ramen order'

"Sure." Naruto lost no time to set up the table, while Hinata prepared their breakfast.

* * *

**Konoha's Forest**

The Anbu team jumped from one tree to the next, Sasuke leading them, while Neji covered their backs from behind the group. They continued in silence, until Sasuke stopped. The others followed his example, while Neji joined his side.

"Any sign yet?" Neji asked, noticing how tense his teammate was.

"Could you take a look?" Sasuke asked him, staring ahead as though he felt something.

Neji noticed the concern in those black eyes and decided it would be safer to make sure if the young shinobi was paranoid or not.

"Byakugan!" Neji spoke out, after finishing the hand signs. Veins appeared besides each eyes, as the young man focused on the same spot as Sasuke.

"And?" Sasuke was becoming impatient. This was all to track down and kill his older brother. The one who slaughtered his entire clan, leaving only him alive. The mere thought of that past moment made his blood boil ...

"Your instinct was correct. I clearly detect 2 forms ahead of us." Neji confirmed, but stayed focus on the source.

"Time?" Sasuke asked, his voice somewhat betraying his current emotional state. He was pissed, but knew that last time he went into battle without even thinking, he ended up in a hospital for a few weeks.

So he clenched his fists, showing his white knuckles, while he bit his lower lip, suppressing the urge to attack without a plan.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga.

"With our previous speed, within 5 minutes." Neji answered, glancing over his teammate.

After a minute of silence, the Anbu waited for both Captains to give out their orders on how they'll proceed.

"Uchiha..?" Neji murmured his name, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

This action alone seemed to have brought him back to reality.

"Gomen ... I was ..." Sasuke didn't quite know what to say. This would be the first time he would reencounter his older brother four years ago, when Naruto foolishly came to his rescue and ended up being hurt.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If I were in your situation, I would react the same way." Neji reassured him, knowing that he needed to hear those words.

So far, the other Anbu remained silent, but they hadn't forgotten about their mission.

"Uchiha-san." The Anbu merely wanted them to remember what was a stake.

Both Captains turned around, seeing that they were drifting away from the original mission.

"Let's go." Neji spoke, jumping to the next tree. Leading the way to their prime targets.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

---- Kitchen ----

Finishing their breakfast, Naruto laid back on his chair, patting his belly. Hinata simply looked amused by the scene, but wasn't too surprised. After all, the young man did eat about 8 bowls of ramen.

"That was SOOO GOOD!" He shouted. It had really been a long time since he last ate anything Hinata made.

"I'm happy you like my cooking." She smiled to him.

She wasted no time, standing up and gathering the dirty dishes that needed to be cleaned. As she was about to get Naruto's empty bowls, a tanned hand covered her own.

Raising her head, silver eyes met blue ones.

"Hinata. You're my guest, I'll do them later. So sit back down and let me do this." Naruto softly spoke to her, as he gently removed his hand from hers. He gathered his empty bowl, as well as the small stack of dirty dishes that she had already piled up on the table.

"But I really don't mind ..." She whispered, not really wanting to go against his decision.

"I know, but I do." He quickly replied, standing up and setting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Besides, it will keep me busy later."

The last phrase was said with somewhat some sadness, or so Hinata noticed. She was always good on deducting other people's feelings, since she observed them a lot while staying quiet about it.

"I could call Kiba and stay here all day if you want ...?" She offered, knowing that loneliness wasn't the best thing for him. It was obvious that something bothered him, but he simply wouldn't open up about it.

"Iie. I'll be fine" He replied, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. "Besides, soon I won't be alone ever again." He smiled. The simple thought of the conversation that he and Neji had last night, made him beyond happy.

"Is Neji going to quit?" Hinata bluntly asked, after all, to her, there was no other possibility for poor Naruto to never be alone again.

"No! Hell no!" Naruto shouted, startling Hinata.

"Then how?" She asked, thinking more of what her friend kept saying.

Naruto grinned. He just loved it when people were clueless.

"We were thinking of 'extending' our family." Naruto gave her a hint, knowing that she would quickly understand.

"You mean ..." She was shocked, and yet very happy.

"Hai. As soon as Neji comes back, we are going to see the old hag to get ourselves a little Hyuga or Uzumaki to call our own!" He felt so proud of himself. But anyone who heard those words, would see that to only mention it, made the young man happy.

"That's really good news." Hinata smiled, happy for her friend.

Everyone knew that those two needed something to make their life perfect, but none ever thought it was possible. After all, two boys can't have any children, but then, they hadn't even thought about adoption.

* * *

**Konoha's Forest**

Just like Neji calculated, the Anbu team reached their targets within 5 minutes. Sasuke quickly joined his friend's side, looking down to the ground. He noticed the familiar Akatsuki black coats, along with the sword strapped on the back of one of them.

"Your call." Neji whispered, crouching on the branch to keep both their enemies within his view.

The pair of Akatsuki members continued to walk, but came to a sudden stop.

"He knows we're here ..." Sasuke whispered, standing back up on his two feet. His gaze settled on his older brother's back.

"What do you ..." Neji didn't quite comprehend what the Uchiha meant, that was until he took a closer look at the scene below them.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Itachi was smiling.

"I underestimated him ..." Neji cursed himself. If there was one thing he learned from Naruto, was to never underestimate your opponent. Now he knew that despite the reports and information they gathered about Uchiha Itachi, he was much stronger than he thought.

"Little brother ..." A mere whisper escaped the older Uchiha, slowly turning around to meet the intense gaze he felt on his back.

Sasuke desperately tried to control all the emotions that ran through his entire body, trying his best, to keep himself calm.

After all, they had just lost the element of surprise.

Itachi and Kisame knew they were nearby, so it was pretty much pointless for them to remain hidden.

"I'm going down there." He bluntly stated, taking a step forward, ready to jump down. "The rest of you stay hidden until you see an opening." He gave out his order.

Before he could even think of jumping down to the ground, Neji quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"There's no way I'm letting you go down there by yourself." Neji hissed, his Byakugan still activated, which made him look even more serious.

"This is my problem." Sasuke reminded the shinobi, his eyes already glowing red.

"Itachi might be, but Kisame isn't." Neji spoke seriously. He knew how much the young Uchiha wanted his revenge for what his own brother did to the clan, but he knew alone against those two, he wouldn't last long. At least they could even the odds, besides, he just offered his help, a help the Uchiha couldn't refuse.

Sasuke looked a bit confused to why Neji insisted so much, but then he understood those simple words. His pride wouldn't let him get any help, so of course Neji simple gave a reasonable excuse to get down there and cover his back.

"Fine." Sasuke growled, wasting no time. He jumped down from the tree onto the ground, where he stood only 5 meters away from his older brother.

Kisame and Itachi turned around, facing their new opponents, while the remaining Anbu stayed hidden within the trees, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"About time they showed up." Kisame commented, wielding his, still wrapped sword, before himself and his partner.

Itachi remained silent, his Chinese style hat and strange Akatsuki cloak, covering most of his body. The only visible thing that proved it was truly Itachi, were the well known eyes, the Sharingan.

"Why are you here ... Sasuke?" Itachi addressed him with a calm voice. Slowly raising his eyes to meet those of the young man's.

"To eliminate you. To avenge my family and clan." Sasuke replied, trying desperately to be as calm and cold as he could be.

"You are truly foolish little brother." Itachi paused, closing his eyes. "Until you have your so called friends around and do not take the proper action, you will never be able to obtain these eyes." He finished, slowly opening his eyes. Showing the true power hidden within them.

_'Proper action? Is there more behind the clan's tragedy that wasn't told?'_ Neji thought, knowing that those words held a deep meaning within them. A meaning, which only Uchiha Sasuke could possibly understand.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

Those words got to him, which worried the Hyuga even more.

"Until you accomplish that act, you will never be any challenge to me." Itachi reminded him, brushing his dark bangs aside and away from his eyes.

"Too bad, I'm never going to do that." Sasuke smirked, regaining control, but felt the burning sensation in the right side of his neck, courtesy of Orochimaru.

"In that case ..." Itachi began, closing his eyes.

Only three words spoken, and the oldest Uchiha disappeared from sight.

Kisame smirked, knowing all too well what his partner had in mind.

"Just like I told you Uchiha, he's yours." Neji reminded Sasuke of their earlier conversation.

"Hai." Sasuke replied, concentrating on his surroundings. Leaving the other Akatsuki members in the capable hands of his partner, Hyuga Neji.

Before either one could speak or move, a low voice was heard. Sasuke could feel the warm breath against the skin of his neck, his eyes widening, aware of the situation he was in.

"I'll just kill you." Itachi finished, raising his kunai and targeting his little brother's neck.

"Uchiha-san!" One of the Anbu yelled out, fearing the worse.

By pure reflex, hearing the name shouted, made the young Hyuga worry. He turned around to get a view or even a glimpse of what was happening, but within a second, his opponent appeared before him, blocking his view.

Kisame stood before the young Hyuga.

"I'm your opponent brat." Kisame most definitely didn't want to be ignored. After all he didn't get the chance to kill that much on mission. Plus, to him, a Hyuga would prove most interesting to fight against.

Even with his Byakugan activated, the chakra emitted by the ex-mist shinobi, covered the one's of both Uchiha members.

A loud clash was heard and the next thing the Hyuga saw, was blood.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

---- Bedroom ----

Hinata finally left after many hours of him talking about his future with Neji and perhaps the little toddler they would have together. She too informed him of future plans she had with Kiba, but of course, Naruto couldn't help but sometimes joke about the dog-nin.

Naruto smiled.

He'd been laying on his bed for 15 minutes now, staring at the many pictures of him and his lover. How happy they looked together. He couldn't help but miss the guy already.

He then looked above the pictures, where he could see the bright moon through the window.

How lovely it always seemed.

But then it started to rain.

"That's weird, they never said it was going to rain ..." Naruto whispered to the empty room. How he wished he wasn't alone on times like these.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Huh?" He let out. He sat up on his bed, eyeing his bedroom door curiously because of the sound that was heard beyond it.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Maybe Hinata forgot something." It was the first thought that crossed his mind. Besides who else would come at his apartment, on a rainy evening, and knocking nonetheless.

He lazily got his butt of the bed, walking out of his bedroom, making his way across the small apartment to greet his friend.

----Front Door ----

Naruto quickly made his way to the door, opening it, expecting to see his friend, Hinata, but what he saw, was something he never wanted to really see.

"Naruto ..." The dark haired shinobi spoke out his name so softly, but yet with so much sadness.

Naruto's eyes widened when he set his eyes upon the person. It wasn't the who it was, but the condition this young shinobi was in.

He was covered in blood. A lot of blood ...

"I'm so sorry ..." The dark haired shinobi spoke those last few words before falling to his knees.

TBC

* * *

Done! I know the chapter could have been longer, but it's better than nothing, due that's it's been like 2 months! I'm so ashamed, but with my College debt, no other way to pay then work crazy hours! And to add it, I burnt my hand pretty badly while working.

I work at a Subway if any are interested ... So basically, by pure reflex, there was this plate where the bread is cooked, and my colleague almost dropped it on the floor, while taking it out of the oven. As stupid as I am, I caught it, which resulted in burning my poor left hand ...

So I'm still glad I can type with my right hand! My life is always full of surprises. Good and bad!

With that all said, please let me know what you think and especially if you still read this.

* * *

Oh, and Be sure to check out Version 1, since I did two versions with different pairings. And don't forget to let me know what you think ok?"

The first version of the Sequel is called 'Til The End of Time and it's Neji x Naruto pairing. Be sure to check out because these two versions are completely different from each other. Trust me, click on my nickname and get the info!

* * *

Chapter length : 5000 words! Be happy!

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Nikkler** : Yep, Neji let Naruto be seme! I rarely see Naruto be the seme, so I decided to try it. As for your question, I get everything as or at for my jutsu list. They are very helpful.

**BlueAngelFire **: Yeah I've been missing out on updates myself! Been working like crazy so no time to be near the computer ... So I hope you enjoyed the chapter since I wasn't even planning on updating this story before the most read ones.

**Momochi Zabuza** : Hey you! I finally decided to take your reviews and update! I was a bit Shikamaru-lazy like, but your reviews gave me a little kick in the butt to finally get my head back into my fics, even those that aren't that much in demand. So thanks! And I hope to hear form you soon!

For the rest of you! Thank you all for reviewing and I must once again apologize for the lack of updates. If you really want to know the reason, check out my profile, everything's explained there as well as my updated fics and where they are. Thanks!

* * *

Next Chapter : Death

Who's the dark haired shinobi standing in front of Naruto? Is it Neji? Or Sasuke? Then, battle that took place between Akatsuki and the Leaf Anbu will be revealed.

* * *

Read and REVIEW!

Thanks again and don't forget to hit that Go button and review!

Until next time

Ookima


End file.
